Murmullo
by Miyiku
Summary: Mientras observaba a mi convaleciente hermano recuperarse en el Templo del Aire del Oeste, observé una peculiar actitud en la pequeña maestra Tierra que me hizo preguntarme si yo era la única con poderes curativos.


* * *

"**El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien,**

**sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien."**

_**-Milán Kundera**_

* * *

Sólo recuerdo haber visto a Sokka tan enfermo en 2 ocasiones. La primera, cuando éramos muy pequeños y mi hermano mayor comió cantidades industriales de estofado de frutas marinas y en aquella ocasión en que a ambos nos atacó un resfriado después de atravesar junto con Aang una tormenta.

Así que en estos momentos, verlo ahí tendido cubierto con todas nuestras mantas, y temblando de frío a pesar de estar bañado en sudor me angustiaba demasiado. Mis habilidades curativas, que tan buenos resultados proporcionaban en las heridas no eran de mucha utilidad contra una enfermedad como ésta, bastante común pero no por ello menos grave.

Por el momento teníamos que conformarnos con hacer sentir a Sokka lo mejor posible, ya que la enfermedad suele curarse por sí sola después de algunos días de reposo. Sin embargo, eso no lo exentaba de los fuertes dolores en sus brazos y piernas mientras seguían aquejándolo los escalofríos.

Mientras yo colocaba compresas frías sobre la frente de mi hermano, Aang hacía todo lo posible por conseguirme agua fresca y hierbas medicinales para preparar infusiones que mitigaran la sed de Sokka.

Toph, extrañamente más serena que de costumbre, se limitaba a sentarse a un lado de mi hermano, a veces vigilando su respiración, a veces limpiando el sudor de su frente, a veces intentando dormir torturada por los gemidos de dolor de Sokka.

A pesar de que todos estábamos preocupados, el cambio en la actitud de Toph había sido el más notorio. Nisiquiera estuvo tan desconcertada durante el tiempo que Aang pasó inconsciente después del ataque de Azula. Intenté calmarla diciéndole que la enfermedad pasaría por sí misma, que lo único que necesitaba Sokka era mucho descanso y agua limpia, pero ella, sin decir una sola palabra sólo asentía y permanecía quieta en su lugar.

La tercera noche desde que Sokka enfermó decidí descansar un poco alejada de la fogata, a sabiendas que Toph no se separaría de mi hermano. Al parecer Sokka comenzaba a mejorar, cosa que me relajaba bastante, y si algo malo le sucedía Toph no dudaría en avisarnos cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de caer rendida de sueño cuando vi el juego de luces y sombras de la fogata moverse en torno a la silueta de mi hermano. Quizá no se dio cuenta que yo la observaba, quizá estaba tan preocupada que no le importó, pero lo que vi esa noche me embargó de ternura y a la vez desconcierto.

Toph, _nuestra_ Toph, la chica ruda e independiente, que es firme como una roca y que durante 3 noches apenas se había movido de su posición de centinela de Sokka, se había inclinado sobre él en un gesto que a primera vista me pareció un beso. En un principio tuve que contener mis ganas de sacudir mi cabeza al imaginarme a Toph besando a mi hermano (ya que la pequeña no hacía más que burlarse de él y golpearlo todo el tiempo) cuando descubrí que mis ojos engañaban a mi mente y nuestra maestra Tierra simplemente reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de mi hermano.

Las diminutas manos de mi amiga tomaban con fuerza las mantas que cubrían a mi hermano, cerrándose en puños y reflejando su sentimiento de impotencia. Pude ver cómo el gesto de inclinarse sobre Sokka le permitía a Toph colocar su oído directamente sobre el pecho de mi hermano, seguramente evaluando los latidos de su corazón.

Como si no fuera suficiente presenciar tan extraño arrebato de ¿_afecto_? viniendo de Toph, mis oídos fueron también testigos de una exhibición aún menos común y por ende más hermosa.

Comenzó como una pequeña vibración entre las paredes de roca del templo, y al principio pensé que ella estaba usando Tierra-control. Pero unos segundos después la vibración fue tomando la forma de una hermosa melodía, un susurro suave que iba creciendo en intensidad y belleza, llenando nuestro refugio de una preciosa tonada. Toph, al recostar su rostro sobre el pecho de mi hermano amplificaba el murmullo que estaba cantando, convirtiendo la música en vibraciones. Sin mover sus labios en lo más mínimo susurraba una tonada alegre y tierna, seguramente alguna de su infancia, en una forma tan íntima y sutil que pareciera que estaba cantando en un idioma que sólo ella conocía.

No tengo idea de por cuánto tiempo estuvo Toph murmurando esa bella tonada, ya que el sonido, hermoso y reverberante, me hizo caer dormida antes de que me diera cuenta y al despertar observé con asombro cómo la pequeña canción de Toph había dado cierto resultado para _ambos_.

Mi hermano, aún dormido, había colocado una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Toph, quien se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Sokka cual si fuese una almohada. Al acercarme más pude observar una notoria mejoría en la salud de mi hermano, ya que no sudaba, su fiebre había desaparecido y su rostro reflejaba la misma sonrisa de sueño tranquilo que se plasmaba en el sonrosado rostro de Toph.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que yo no era la única con habilidades curativas. Y me apresuré a despertar a Aang y sacarlo de ahí, antes de que Toph se diera cuenta que algún ser vivo había presenciado ese momento.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sobre el Fic: Fue un chispazo de inspiración que me pegó justo cuando el teclado de mi PC murió por la patria, así que éste fic fue escrito inicialmente en una libreta de papel que me regalaron en una librería. Si no lo notaron, sucede durante su estancia en el Templo del Aire del Oeste.  
**

**Sobre una continuación: Tal vez. TAL VEZ. Antes de escribir esto tenía una idea de un fic Sokka POV y cuando terminé éste, me di cuenta que podría relacionarlos. Aunque de concretarse, sería algo más angst. **

**Sobre mis dedicatorias: Como siempre, al super-mega-hiper-yeye-Tokka Invasion Team, sobre todo a mis Beta honorarios La Fugitiva y FriendlyMushroom. **

**Sobre todo lo demás: Primero, las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión, así como los pantalones y la muerte. No poseo Avatar: The Last Airbender ni ninguno de sus personajes relacionados (Aunque sí poseo los videojuegos de AtLA: Burning Earth de Wii y GBA… y los DVD's de las 2 primeras temporadas…). Segundo, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado ésta historia, como siempre, hecha con todo mi esfuerzo, corazón y horario de sueño XD. Tercero, agradecería de todo corazón cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, queja, etc. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar :3.**


End file.
